lbpufandomcom-20200215-history
Evurikal Legion
Overview The Evurikal Legion, formerly known as the Enclave, was a former paramilitary unit founded by Hardware34 and Evil_Doer500, out of the ashes and remains of its predecessor, the "Dark Zephyr Republic". It was known for its longstanding feud and grudge against the new face of Fallen Republic, the Turan Empire and Viperia. History Prelude The Dark Zephyr Republic, the Legion's predecessor, ran from 2012 to 2013 during the Shadow Epoch, but during its waning days, became strained due to the recent formation of the original Axis, which delivered a threat to the clan. Quick to response, DZR's leader Hardware34 formed an alliance of sorts to resist the Axis, known as the United Order. The UO's foundation itself was strained due to potential co-founder ChimeranDinos bailing out and eventually defecting to Axis while the three remaining co-founders Hardware34, TopBooger and Gallefrey10 struggled to maintain balance. The UO was struck by espionage operations, which was partially dealt with. The UO was closed down following a peacekeeping offering between the two groups. Hardware subsequently shut the DZR and exiled himself from clanning to pursue filmography for a time. Enclave's Foundation The Enclave was founded mid-2013 by Hardware34 and Evil_Doer500, presenting a newer, much greater design to its predecessor. The pre-birth stage was briefly dragged down by Fallen Republic member ChimeranDinos, who threatened Hardware to shut down "Operation Enclave", the foundation operation. Hardware adamantly refused and went through with the operation and the Enclave was founded. Feud with Fallen Republic The Enclave's recent foundation was poorly received by Fallen Republic who immediately instigated attacks on the clan in the form of create war challenges. The Enclave refused their first two bouts but decided to combat them during the third, and fought on even grounds. Eventually the Fallen Republic fell into inactivity and Evil_Doer500 left the Enclave to build a clan of his own. Turan Empire The Enclave's temporary peace was disrupted by the emergence of Turan Empire which was comprised of members of the former Fallen Republic. Turan Empire had instigated hostility with both Hardware's and Evil's clans and despite peace terms made by its leader Attilah, the second in command of Turan, Chimera, attacked. Presumably the attacks were once again in the form of create war challenges and flaming. The Enclave fought off an attack effort from Turan with success. During the second conflict between the Enclave and Turan, Viperia, a Turan puppet clan, launched a surprise cowardly attack on the Enclave, who were forced to combat both contenders. Despite its efforts, the Enclave were hit hard by the assault, and sought refuge. The Evurikal Legion The Enclave's refuge was found in the form of a clan known as the Resistance, another of Turan's enemies. The Enclave offered a merge with the Resistance, who briefly accepted the request, but eventually pulled out. The Enclave took in Resistance member Haler47, and renamed itself to the Evurikal Legion. Turan were not happy with such an event, and were intent on waging further wars, especially during Attilah's period of leave, where Chimera assumed control of the Turan Empire. The Evurikal Legion refused to combat, deciding that it were not worth their time to combat such a hotheaded despot. Crippling Blow During the summer of 2014, the Evurikal Legion was met with a crippling blow, which stemmed from real-life issues regarding Hardware's move of house. During this time, several members abandoned the clan, including Haler47, who was coaxed into leaving by others. Hardware returned sometime later and attempted to recover from the loss. Operation Exclave The Evurikal Legion spotted out the LittleBigPlanet Union, during late Fall of 2014 and predicted that it was riddled with corruption. The Legion plotted the Union's dismantling and planted an espionage group inside the alliance disguised as the "Ultimate Wizard Clan" chiefly headed by Bzine, a senator at the time in the Legion. The operation was soon called off when the Legion uncovered certain truths in the Union. A major contributor to the operation was banished for treason, who leaked information about Operation Exclave to the Union administration. Once the Union was aware of the situation, the LBPU immediately made itself aware and prepared itself by dubbing the issue Operation Changeling ''and proceeded to quietly investigate by keeping watch on the Ultimate Wizard Clan. The false aliases of Hardware and Bzine sat in on several Union summit meetings, listening and biding their time. The leak provided information on the basic layout of Operation Exclave's plans step by step. The leak also claimed to be the alias Populus Tacita, who had posted various propaganda on this wiki at the time of Operation Exclave. At the time, the LBP Union was concerned mainly with Operation Lunar Storm, which involved the threat of the Judgement organization. The Union administration did not rule out the possibility that the Evurikal Legion may have been working with Judgement against the Union. Such uncertainty made the situation much more pressing. However, at the time, the Evurikal Legion was not even aware of Judgement's existence. The operation aimed to unite smaller clans in the Union against the larger majority, which would cause a civil war, followed by an outside attack which could have potentially caused major damage to the Union. President M88youngling of the Union decided to confront Hardware, confident that Hardware's resources were not sufficient to cause any real damage now that the Union had made itself aware of the threat and could prepare itself against any possible manipulation. Hardware immediately backed down and shut down Operation Exclave. Hardware has since announced that he is glad that the operation was called off, stating that the Union already had its own current affairs to be working on. The Legion decided to remain neutral with the Union thereafter. It is not known what kind of damage the Legion could have been able to cause to the Union after the LBPU's experiences with defending itself against the Remnants Union and the Axis Powers already, as the Evurikal Legion had a much more covert strategy than the former duo. President M88youngling has stated that it was "worrying" that Operation Exclave had to be revealed by a leak, casting doubt on the Union's counter-intelligence ability. This however did not bring about change in the Union's Intelligence Ministry or the Union Intelligence Agency. Waning Days The Legion's life force was soon diminishing. It became aware of Judgement, but managed to avoid confrontation with it and managed to outlive its existence. The Legion was later closed due to Hardware being "bored" with clans, as well as to keep distance with the only known remaining members of Judgement, Bruce and Lewis. Government '''To Be Finished' Foreign Relations and Military To Be Finished Culture and Style To Be Finished Category:Clans